


Harry potter, the  supreme sorceress

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Harry Potter, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Harry Potter, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: harry potter is an 11 year old girl, she has extreme potential to become the next wizard queen, she also had potential to be the greatest evil the wizard world has ever seen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Godlike smart Harry potter x harem. LOTS of differences, harry is gonna be very ooc, the story is gonna be WILDLEY different. Same characters, just different use for them. Anime like fights, etc.

All futa girls. 

Harem: hermione, ginny, oc replacing ron, female draco, luna, young minerva, female snape, and some oc's. 

I found harry potter boring with a lack of action, I'm fixing that here. But there will be story, my own story, plus sex...a lot of hardcore, raw, nasty sex. 

Harry covered her face with her pillow, she could hear her brother jumping up and down on the steps as he always did, forcibly waking her up, and dropping dust on her bed and face, it isn't like she got any sleep at all honestly. She hated her family. Absolutely despised them. 

She stepped out of her room only to be pushed back in by her brother. It was his birthday. She swore she would tear dudley apart...limb from fucking limb one day. 

She walked out of her room after not being interupted this time, she walked into the kitchen, where of course her aunt and her husband wished dudley a happy birthda. 

Harries life was awful, her family hated her, her brother abused her, so she drove herself into her books, that's all she did, was read and read she was incredibly smart, harry also was cold hearted, cool and collected, sometimes she could scare her brother away with her stare, but then the fat bastard would tell his parents that she was hurting him somehow, even if he had no injures they still beat her, it didn't matter.

Why was harry so brutally abused? She was a futanari, so they thought she was a freak. Mainly dudley was upset that her cock was bigger than his, infact she was sure mr.dursely hated her for the same reason. 

Harry had sat through a whole day of this nonsense. Her brother teasing her, his parents blatenly ignoring it, harry was reading another book as she walked to her cabnit, that's what she called.

Suddenly durdley rushed at her and pushed her again grabbing her book. "Drudley!" She yelled in anger. She rushed after him through the house with him laughing, before he dangled her book around the sink full of water. 

"Drudley, don't you dare." Harry hissed, with a stick out of his tongue, he dunked the book into the water, and she had to watch as the book broke apart. Her mother left her that book, now she was pissed, furious. She suddenly punched drudley hard, hard enough to knock his fat ass off the floor and break his nose, drudely cried holding his nose, suddenly he screamed for his parents, she was ready for a beating but she didn't care anymore.

"What did you do?" Mrs.dursley demanded.

"I've had it with everyone in this bloody family! I ask for ONE thing, and thats simply to read, and I can't even do that!" When she said that, mr. Dudley raised his hand to smack her, suddenly his hand snapped and twisted in multiple positions, causing him to scream out and roll in pain. 

She didnt know what happened, but she liked it."I'm done, getting pushed around by this family,now...its my turn" she yelled raising her hand, suddenly the house began to tear apart, the floor and the sealing, fire roaring after him, he screamed in fear trying to run, but he was set on on fire, turning to ash instantly, harries hair waa flowing, her eyes were bright red through her glasses. 

"Now….lets see how you like being thrown around." She said looking down at durdley, suddenly she moved her head, and he was slammed into the wall, she slammed him all round the house, blood splashing everywhere as his bones cracked and shattered, she ignored his crying and begging. I fact, it made her horny, blush even. Her lip twitched before she funally tossed him into the fire that was engulfing the house, she looked for her aunt, noticing she was gone. 

Harry walked down to the basement, the only place where she could have gone, her aunt held out a shot gun, it'd likley break her shoulder, but she didn't care. 

"I knew you were a freak! Just like your mother!" Suddenly her leg twisted and she dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Watch your mouth." Harry hissed, the bolt on her for head was glowing as her flowed. "I lived with your abuse i could care less, I just needed to last till I got a sustainable job, which wasn't too far away, but then...then this power rushed into me, I've never felt...so...much...evil." harry breathed out. "And I like it." 

"Harry stop!" She heard someone rush in, he was tall, and fat. With alot of hair.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded turning around. 

"My name, is hagrid, I'm the one who gave you this book" he said raising the somehow repaired and dried book.

"How did you…" harry said in shock. 

"It was your mothers, notice how you have never lost it, never destroyed it, her spirit is inside of it. I use to be your mothers care taker. I was suppose to protect her."

"What a bang up job you did." Harry hissed. "I should kill you for failing!" She roared raising her hand.

"You're right! I am a failur, but I promised your mother I would protect you. The being who killed her was far to powerful for me, but I want to make sure you, can face him yourself." Hagrid yelled. 

"You're all freaks!" Petunia yelled.

"I've half a mind to let harry tear you apart!" Hagrid yelled. "Harry, you arent a freak, or a monster, you are destined for great things." Hagrid said slowly handing her mothers book to her, when harry too it, her power died down and harry dropped to her knees panting deeply.

"We must leave" hagrid said gently lifting harry up.

"It was like I was being taken over…" harry shivered.

"I'll explain on the way dear." He said slowly leading her upstairs, suddenly petrunia lifted the shot gun.

"I'll kill you bloody monsters!" She yelled, suddenly before she could shoot, harry looked at her, forcing her to slowly aim the gun beneath her chin.

"Harry no." Hagrid pleaded.

"She was going to kill us." Harry said coldly. "She deserves that punishmeny back" 

"Harry!" It was too late, petrunia pulled the trigger, her brains and blood splattered against the wall, and she dropped to the ground causing hagrid to sigh, he should have came sooner, when petrunia died, harry fainted, hagrid took them out before the house burned to the ground. 

Aaand end.


	2. Domination.

Imma keep ron weasley, but make him female, caitlin weasley, look up sladkoslava, thats female ron, same person for fem harry and draco. Xd) 

Harry was walking through the shopping center with hagrid. "Right first things first. We need to get you a wand."

"Ok." Harry said blankly. She was still thinking about her family. She only wanted to scare her cousin. Not slaughter him and her family the way she did. But what really worried her, was that she didn't care, she had no regrets. 

They arrived at the shop 10 minutes later.

"Garrick Ollivander. The best wand maker in the world." Hagrid stated 

"Mmm" harry replied. 

"I've got to get some things, after you get your wand, look for station 9 and 3 quarters. 

"9 and 3...whatever."Harry sighed as he already left. 

She walked into the shop, looking around slowly, where she saw a bunch of wands, and weapons everywhere. 

"Ahh, harry potter" the old man commented, walking up to him. 

"How are you finding your new life?" 

"I'm not here for small talk," harry said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah yes of course, you picked up your mothers seriousness." He mentioned. Harry growled under her breath when he mentioned her mother. 

They went through many wands, but it seemed harry was so strong. They snapped, or shattered, harry was a rare breed. 

"Hm, I wonder." He walked in the back before coming out with a special katana, it was a perfect size for her. And the handle was actually a curved snake head. 

Harry grabbed it gently feeling power flow into her, her eyes glew bright green before returning.

"Try it out darling." He suggested. 

Harry put one hand behind her back swiping down. Twrirling the blade around.

"Try to push your magic into it, let it flow. And then slice downwards."

As he suggested. Harry rose the blade above her head, her blade glew green. Before she sliced downward, and when she did. She tore down the entire wall, and sliced a whole care in half. Causing everyone around her to gasp in shock. Even harry. 

Garrick's mouth gaped in shock, so much power. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't know I could do that…" 

"Its quite alright darling, I told you to swing it, inside, but I didn't expect such power from you. Well, you don't want to miss your train, oh and conceal your wepon in your spell book.

"Spell book, I don't have…" she looked down running fingers down her book. "This is my moms spell book?"

"Your fathers," he corrected.

Harry followed his directions and dropped the blade in the book. Surprised that it worked. She held her book to herself before walking off.

She was told to look for section 9 and 3 quaters. She asked an officer. And obviously he thought she was yanking him, she eventually arrived towards the end and saw a bunch of people running through a wall, she assumed that was the place, and immediately walked through it, as not to be late. 

Harry got on the train, and decided to read her spell book, she found many spells that she wanted to study. 

(No scabbers) 

"Hi." Someone said randomly deciding to sit infront of her. "I'm caitlin weasley" she said extending her hand.

"Charmed." Harry replied not shaking it. Caitlin didn't seem to take much offense by it. 

"What are you reading?"

"A book."harry replied again, rather coldly. 

"Thats a spell book isn't it? I can tell by the words." Another girl said with a smile. She was...beautiful. 

"IM hermoine, and you?" She asked extending her hand.

"Harrieta potter." She replied, actually shaking her hand, which visibly upset caitlin. 

"Wait, you're…. Do you have the scar?" Hermoine asked.

"This thing?" She said moving her hair slightly. 

"Holy moly." Caitlin said in shock. "You're the bloody girl who lived." 

"I guess." Harry replied blandly. 

"So, what family are you from?" Hermoine asked deciding to sit next to her. 

"A dead one." 

"What happened to them?" Caitlin asked.

"I happened." Harry replied darkley, causing her to flinch. "They tried to attack me, I attacked back. Harder." 

"Oh...oh I see." Hermpine replied, for some reason she found harry really cute.

"Well, you should change. Do you want to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"How bold of you." Harry replied.

"I'm a girl who knows what she wants" she replied. 

"Gross." Caitlin replied. Suddenly a attendant rolled through, with a bunch of snacks. 

"Would you like any?" She asked.

"I'm all set." Caitlin said, lifting up a back of cherios.

Harry stared at at her then the cary before pulling out about 5 gold coins. "Get what you'd like." Harry said placing it on the table before standing up and walking off to the bathroom to change. Caitlin was in shock, but harry and hermione was gone before she could thank her. 

Harry watched as hermoine stripped, she couldn't help but get hard at the sight, seeing hermoine's butt. Her nice cock, and she had a very good body for her age. 

"My my harrietta, peeping is wrong even for females you know." Hermoine taunted.

"Is it…?" Harry replied.

"But… I'm ok with it if its you…" hermione said biting her lip with a small smirk.

"Are you?" Harry smirked back, hermione had a deep blush on her face, she didn't know why she felt so attracted to her. Hermoine pushed harry against the wall and slowly got on her knees.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Harry asked.

"Not...exactly" she said, causing harry to grin, she unzipped her pants, revealing her massive 8 inch long and 4 inches thick, it was a monster, especially for her age. 

"Well thats perfect. That means I get to train you like a good bitch." Harries cock was throbbing hard, and veiny. 

"Open up." Harry ordered, hermione bit her lip and slowly opened up, with her tongue out. Harry gripped her hair and slowly forced her huge dick down her throat earning a light gag.

"Mmmm, good girl." Harry moaned, hermione gagged on her cock harder, spit flying everywhere, her own 5 inch ling 3 inch thick cock was throbbing hard, spit flew everywhere.

"Mmmng, fuck." Harry moaned. She gripped hermione's head and suddenly released deep down her throat after a few more thrusts, hermione's eyes widened, cum bursting from her nose, harry pulled out spurting on her face panting deeply. 

"Mmng, look at me." Harry ordered, instantly hermione looked up at her, basted in cum like a fucking turky. 

"Bend over against the wall." Harry ordered.

"But, won't we end up getting caught? The attendants check all rooms 10 minutes away from school…" hermione protested. 

"Against the wall, now." Harry orderer, her eyes glowing green, hermione felt compelled to follow her orders, and so she stood up and arched her back, her butt showing nicely. 

Harry tore hermione's clothing clean off, and pressed her dick against her butt hole, with a growl she forced herself balls deep into hermione's ass, earning a loud moan from her, she had to cover her mouth to not be caught.

Blood dripped on the floor causing harries lip to twitch, the blood smelled divine. With a growl she began thrusting in and out of hermione's ass, hermione was crying, but it was a true mix of pain and pleasure. Scrambling her mind.

"Mmmng, fuck…..yes!" She gripped hermione's hair pulling it back fucking her harder and harder, hermione's moans and the way she bounced back on her cock, made her feel so fucking good. 

Hermione's cock was throbbing painfully hard as she took harries ginormous cock. 

"I'm going to cum!" Hermione moaned out 

"Are you?" Harry taunted, lifting hermione up by the legs letting her lay on her chest as she thrusted up into her. "Will you release alot for mistress?"harry moaned looking hermione the eyes.

"Yes yes yes mistress yes!!" She moaned. 

"Good, release it then!" Harry orderer, with a moan. They both came, hermione on her own face, and harry right up her butt. 

Harry walked hermione to the showers where she leaned against the wall, legs quivering. With a smile harry began to slowly wash hermione. 

"You're a good girl… my good girl." Harry whispered ib her air.

"You...you better take responsibility for me mistress…"

"Mmm, no need to worry…" harry suddenly stuffed her cock back into her butt earning a loud moan from hermione, with a growl she bit deep into her neck causing hermione to moan out. 

On her left buttcheek, was now a perminant tattoo of a snake's fangs. Hermione was now harries, the rest of the way, she blew harry in her seat, caitlin was next. But she couldn't now, since they were there soon after. 

Take a guess, what house am I putting harrietta in next chapter??


End file.
